By Your Side
by SeeTheHalo
Summary: Jalene gets back together with her boyfriend Bill Kaulitz and they go through romantic and hilarious adventures.
1. Going Crazy

**Short. Deal with it.**

Jalene sat in her bed, not enjoying the damp day outside. It wasn't the rain that brought her down - it was what the rain reminded her of. She knew she had brought it up herself, as she had been listening to the song that was bringing her down.  
>"Ich must durch den monsoon, hinter die welt..." she whispered the words to herself, sobbing along throughout the song.<br>"It's your fault, Skittles. He asked you if you wanted to go and you said you didn't."  
>"What?" Skittles sat up out of her bed and looked around. "Who was that?" Her eyes trailed around the room until she was eye to eye with her lizard Tila. She got up out of her bed and paced around, "I'm going <em>crazy<em>!"  
>Jalene's eyes landed on the bag of Skittles on her computer desk. She reached over and grabbed them, falling into temptation. "You keep eating Skittles like that, girl, you're gonna become a Skittle. No wonder people call you Skittles."<br>"What?" Jalene's head snapped around to Tila again.  
>Tila, of course, sat their motionless. Jalene went up to the box and pressed the tip of her nose against it. She could see Tila's mouth slightly moving-as if the lizard were laughing at her.<br>_'Komm und rette mich, ich verbrenne innerlic,'_Jalene popped up from her squatting position next to the lizards glass box, and picked up her phone that was on the end of her bed.  
>"Hello?" Jalene said, her voice slightly cracking.<br>"_Skittles_," rang through the other end of the phone.  
>"Sal?" Jalene laid back down on her bed.<br>"_Yeah... How's it going at home_?"  
>"Alright," Jalene lied. "How's tour with the boys going?"<br>"_Fun... Would've been a lot better if you had come, though._"  
>Jalene sighed. "Can we... Not talk about that?"<br>"_It was your choice anyways. Bill-"  
><em>Tears welled up in her eyes at the name her friend had mentioned. "I know, I know! He wanted me to come! I don't care! I-I'm over it," Jalene lied to her friend once again.  
>"<em>Ok, well... I was just telling you, because we're still in America... You can come, Skittles. Bi- everyone misses you."<br>_"I... can't. I have... college apps to do... I'm busy."  
>"<em>It's summer, Skittles! You've got no school! Forget college, just come with us, please?"<em>Sala cried 'please' again and again, much like a five-year-old wanting candy.  
><em>"Wer bist du im Gespräch mit?"<em>Jalene heard the too familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
>"<em>It's Skittles<em>," replied Sala.  
>Jalene heard nothing of the other voice again.<br>"_So...no?"_Sala asked.  
>"No," Jalene replied with an unsure voice.<br>"_Alright then... talk to you later Skittles."_  
>"Bye Sal," Jalene hung up the phone and threw it on her dresser. She dove head first into her bed. She shoved earphones in her ears, wanting to get away but holding on at the same time.<p> 


	2. Mud Puddles

**Ehh, it's short. Deal with it. At least it's longer than the last one. And you might wanna have google translate up, because I threw some german in there...  
>Anyways, read on ^0^<strong>

Jalenes point of view

I woke up from my restless night, to the sound of rocks hitting my window. Was it hailing? I lazily got up from my bed and looked out my window. I saw a blurry figure standing outside my house throwing pebbles at my window. I wiped my eyes with my hands so I could see better. When I opened my eyes again and looked out my window again, I couldn't believe who I saw.  
>I hurried to open up the window, and not thinking well I jumped out of it into his arms. He fell backwards into a mud puddle. I didn't even acknowledge that we were on the ground. "Bill!" I cuddled closer to him, breathing heavily. I wasn't thinking about our breakup, I wasn't thinking about our relationship whatsoever-I was just glad he was here.<br>"Dammit, Jalene, you didn't have to jump," he said, sitting up.  
>My hands shakily found their way to his face. I looked straight into his brown eyes for minutes, and his eyes bored back into mine. My eyes finally tore away from his face, down to his clothes. "Bill... you're a mess. You need to take a shower."<br>"I wouldn't be a mess if it wasn't for _someone_," a light grin appeared on his face.  
>I got off of him and stood up, allowing him to stand.<br>He looked down at himself, and lightly muttered "ew" as he tried wiping some of the mud off of himself.  
>"Do you wanna take a shower at my place? I still have some of your clothes..." I offered.<br>"Sicher," he mumbled.  
>We walked inside my house, and he wandered his way into the bathroom and flicked the light on. "Do you have any towels?"<br>I walked down the hallway to the linen closet and pulled out a towel. I brought them back to him, and he grabbed them out of my hands. After gawking in jealousy for a minute at his fingernails, I looks up to his face and he was smiling. "Dankeschön," he turned his back to me and closed the bathroom door.  
>I walked slowly back to my room, trying to figure out why he was here. He had a tour to do. He couldn't just leave, could he? Tom, Georg and Gustav were amazing but they couldn't do the tour without Bill...<br>I lay down on my bed, still confused about why he was here. I went through what seemed like hundreds of reasons of him to be here, but none seemed realistic enough.  
>"Um, Jalene?"<br>I sat up and looked to my door.  
>Bill was standing there wet, only a towel around his waist.<br>"Do you have any of my clothes?"  
>"Oh, Bill, sorry, I forgot, um..." I got off of my bed and went over to my dresser, going through all the drawers trying to find something.<br>I finally found a pair of his black skinny jeans-I was too embarrassed to go to my laundry room to pull out some of his shirts that I slept in.  
>"Um... This is all I could find," I stood up and turned around to see him sitting on my bed.<br>He stood up and grabbed the jeans, "Aren't these a pair of my older jeans? I don't think I'd fit in them anymore..."  
><em>'Then stay naked<em>,' I thought.  
>What the hell is my problem?<br>"...Why are you here?" I asked.  
>"Was meinst du?"<br>"Why aren't you on tour?"  
>He smiled slightly, "I wanted to see you..."<br>"So you just dropped to tour to come see me?" I asked.  
>"Not exactly... We didn't have a show tonight anyways..." He took a step closer to me, putting the jeans down.<br>"Oh," I muttered.  
>"Ja," he whispered, his chest up against me now.<br>Damn. Had Bill always smelled this nice? I tried not to think about how much I wanted to kiss him right now, push him back on the bed behind us...  
><em>Screw this.<em>  
>I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Bill, throwing my arms around his neck.<br>He was shocked, at first-but he gave in after seconds and kissed me back.  
>I had thought that I was going to have to be the one to push him onto the bed-to my surprise he was the one to throw me on the on it.<br>_Guess I don't have to continue searching for his clothes._


	3. I Just Had

**Steamy-ness... **

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Bill's Point of View<strong>

I pushed Jalene down onto the bed. '_What the hell am I doing?' _I thought. I was running my hands over Skittles chest-her hands were on my face, her tongue playing with the ring in mine. My hands traveled down her stomach till I got to the hem of her shirt, and pulled it off, breaking away her connection to my lips for a moment. I threw her shirt off the bed and sat her up, wrapping my arms around her back to get her bra off. My lips found their way to her neck, which I started sucking on as I tried undoing the straps. When it fell of her chest, she was the one to remove it, and push me onto my back. Jalene's bare chest was pressed up against mine, she was kissing all over my face and neck. She reached down, trying to find my towel, then making both of us realize it had already fallen off. After that, she went ahead and took her own pants off. I took the job of removing her underpants for her, leaving both of us naked with one another.  
>She was surprised when I flipped us over so that I was on top. I changed our position a little bit, trying to make this easier. She gasped, at first, but then when I started grinding my hips against hers, she joined in on me. I pushed my lips up against hers again, and her tounge found its way to my ring again.<br>"Bill," she moaned.  
>"Good morning you two! Breakfast is re-" the door opened. "Holy shit!"<br>Jalene and I gasped, and turned our heads to see Sala and Tom giggling at the door. "Get out!" Jalene yelled at them.  
>They continued to stand there laughing. Jalene picked up a pillow and threw it hard, making the door shut. We could still hear them laughing outside the door.<br>Jalene fell back on the bed and threw her arm over her face, "ug!"  
>I chuckled and put my face up to hers, "Wanna get dressed and go down?" I kissed right under her ear.<br>Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of red, "Sure..."  
>We both got off the bed, and Jalene went over to her dresser to find her clothes.<br>I then remember that the only jeans of mine she had were ones that no longer fit, and she had no shirts. I sighed and walked over to the door, "Tom?"  
>He stopped laughing for a minute to answer me, "Ja?"<br>"Do you have any of my clothes with you?"  
>"Hold on," I heard his footsteps go down the stairs, and then the front foor open and close.<br>I looked over at Jalene who was only wearing a bra and underpants. She slid a pair of jeans on her legs, and before she buttoned them up she looked at me. I stared into her brown eyes for a moment, and then she smiled and went back to getting dressed.  
>Tom opened up the door without knocking, and pushed my suitcase in. "There," he smiled at me, and then burst out laughing again. I closed the door in his face and bent down to pick out clothes. After I had myself dressed, I walked over to Jalene who was sitting on her bed. I bent down and kissed her again.<br>When we walked out of the room, Sala and Tom were there waiting. They both had smirks on their faces before we walked down the stairs.  
>"So, um, what the hell was that?" Georg was sitting in Jalene's living room, next to his girlfriend Serenity.<br>"Virginities were lost," Tom looked over at me and smiled.  
>"What?" Georg asked.<p>

Later that night-Jalene's point of view

We had all been in the living room, playing rock band for the past hour, except for Tom and Sala who had decided to go upstairs.  
>"Ha! I beat you!" Georg yelled at Gustav.<br>"You play guitar anyways!"  
>"Wait, guys, what's that?" Bill asked.<br>Everyone was silent, and then we heard a banging noise from upstairs. I laughed, and grabbed Bill's hand. I brought him up the stairs and back into my room. My camera was sitting on my dresser, and I went over and grabbed it. I heard the front door to the house open, but I didn't think much of it.  
>I opened up the door to Sala's room, to see her and Tom entangled with each other on her bed. My finger quickly snapped down on the camera, and a light flashed in her room, getting their attention.<br>"Skittles! Dammit!" Sala sat up, pushed Tom off her.  
>She quickly got off the bed and started dressing herself again, along with Tom. Bill and I stood there laughing, like they had with us.<br>"Jalene! Give it!" She chased Bill and I down the stairs.  
>"No!" I said once we were off the steps.<br>"Give it back! That's like porn!"  
>"A picture of you and Tom sprawled on top of each other is not porn!" I laughed.<br>"Woah, girls, what's going on here?" Dad stepped out from the kitchen in his work suit with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
>I looked over at Sala for a moment, then quickly handed the camera to dad.<br>"No!" Sala yelled, trying to dart forward. Bill grabbed her and held her back.  
>Dad's jaw fell for a moment, and then he gave the camera back to me. "Don't <em>ever<em> take pictures like that again." He walked to the basement, which was what he used as his room.  
>Sala's face was still and shock, and Bill was still holding her. Tom pushed Bill away and wrapped his arm around her neck, leaning down to kiss her lightly.<br>I wrapped my arms around Bill, and he did the same with me. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me.


	4. Tila Is On Crack

Serenity sighed as she wiped down the banister of the staircase. Skittles had forced her to clean it since she and Georg had done some...ungodly...things on it, and everyone else agreed. Even though they did exactly the same thing. Just under Skittles' nose.

Serenity didn't really listen to Skittles, or tell her what to do, but seeing as she was bored and wanted to do something other than rip out her computer's retarded harddrive, she agreed.

The boys were all out practicing for their next concert which left the girls alone. Well, Serenity alone. Sala and Skittles had gone off to do some shopping at who knows where. Serenity was going to beat the F Major outta them when they got home. ...F Major?

She finished cleaning the bloody steps(bloody being her new favorite word) and threw the cleaning supplies carelessly on the kitchen counter.

Sitting down on the couch she started flipping through some channels. She was 10 seconds into watching All My Children when someone whacked the control out of her hand.

''What the fuck man? You couldn't fucking wait before taking the shit and nearly damaging my wrists?'' Serenity looked up, expecting for it to be Tom but instead it was Georg.

''Oh it's you.'' Serenity spat out his name like it was rotten mushroom.

''Were you expecting Osama Bin Laden?'' Georg said, jumping over the couch to take a seat beside her. He moved to put his arms around her but she pinched him.

''Exactly what the fuck was that for?'' Georg said, offended.

''Leaving your girlfriend all alone to do what was _our_ mess huh? Yeah I won't forgive you that easily.'' Serenity pushed him away. He smirked to her irritation.

''You're on your period aren't you.'' Serenity blushed.

''How the hell can you always tell? What are you psychic?''

''No but I am crazy in love.'' He grinned at her and her hormonal barrier slowly calmed itself down.

''You gotta prove it then...I'm sure you know how?'' She smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. She gave him one but unfortunately for him it lasted 1.5 milliseconds.

''Sorry Georg. Gotta get some things done. See ya later.'' Serenity laughed at the expression on his face and ran towards the car. Georg stood up and went to the window, watching her.

''And to think her mother named her _Serenity_.'' He muttered.

* * *

><p>Once Serenity came back she could barely stand. She'd been up and down downtown Chicago buying things that needed to be replaced...mainly, food. Those boys were like babies always needing to be fed.<p>

''Hey...you alright?'' Georg said catching her.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Sala looked up at the position they were in and poked SKittle who looked too. ''Simply can't get your hands off of her can you now?''

Georg decided to disgust her and slipped his fingers underneath Serenity's skirt and stroked the outer lining of her wet sex. Serenity stifled a moan and pushed him away.

''Jeez you don't have to be so disgusting.'' Sala said wrinkling her nose. Georg shook his head. Such a hypocritical girl.

''I'm gonna go to sleep now.'' Serenity yawned, kissing Georg and everyone else goodnight. ''Night guys.''

Georg smiled to himself. He was going to make the next move tonight.

* * *

><p>Serenity was having a pleasant dream. She and Georg were running through the woods with torches in their hands chasing random people for no reason. As you can tell Serenity was no ordinary girl. She wasn't crazy or mental, but she was far from normal.<p>

The dream changed from the wood scene to a sex scene between her and Georg. He was caressing her softly...but would add rough jerks now on then that sent her soaring.

He was whispering naughty things in her ear[that could not be repeated] and kept making his way down towards her arousing dripping cunt.

She could not keep her eyes off of his erection. She didn't know she made it become this large when she was around him. Georg noticed and smiled.

''Want this?'' He said, pointing. Serenity nodded.

Georg positioned himself over her and she spread her legs wide giving him a good view on what was attracting him to her.

''God Serenity have you been fighting off orgasms all day?'' He joked.

''I should say the same thing for that bulging manhood of yours,'' She rolled her eyes but screamed as soon as he made contact with her cunt. She was a very tight girl...so Georg sometimes hurt her when he got too hard.

Her eyes produced some very convincing tears and Georg stopped his almost-rape-attack to check on her. He looked upset as well, which looked really cute at the same time, but was surprised when he was flipped over and Serenity was on top of him.

''Not this time,'' She smirked and began to ride him to Orgasm Heaven. If there was such a place to begin with...

''Fuck!'' He screamed out in ecstasy and Serenity knew everyone else would be able to hear them...after all it wasn't like the walls were made of brick.

Serenity was close to orgasming when he grazed her clit with one finger and drove her over the edge. She screamed in delight and fell on top of him breathing heavily.

''Tell me, was Draco as good as this?'' Georg smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes. ''You want me to start comparing you to other people now?'' She sat up.

''Alright well, Draco...Draco was an extremely good fuck. I mean half the time it felt like rape but depending on the person it feels like bliss.

''And then Carlisle had _**the greatest dick you have ever seen**_...''

Serenity stopped blabbering to notice Georg looking at her as if she had told him she was pregnant with 85 kids and a llama.

''Do I look like I want to know what you've done with other men before me?''

''I don't know...''

''Tom! Where'd you put that whip Bill bought last Wednesday!'' Georg suddenly shouted.

''Uhm...currently using it bro!'' Tom answered and a scream echoed through the house.

Serenity covered her ears. ''And what exactly do you think you were going to do with that whip?'' She asked Georg.

''Ren, these are my rules. If you're currently dating me, you don't talk about your past experiences with other guys, especially if one cries a lot and the other was a vampire.'' Georg dragged her by her legs across the bed.

''I can kick you.'' Serenity said cheekily.

Georg smirked. ''I can rape you.''

''It's not rape if the ''victim'' allows it.'' Serenity grinned.


End file.
